The strange case of the missing lip gloss
by Krazykriss
Summary: Emily's lip gloss goes missing. She finds it, but why did it go missing in the first place?


**The strange case of the missing lip gloss**

Emily's POV

"Where's my lip gloss?", I asked. I was talking to myself. I looked in my make-up box and couldn't find it. I looked in my dresser, under my pillow, bed, in my closet. Maybe Mia's seen it. I woke her up by shaking her like an earth-quake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Emmy, what's wrong?"

"I can't find my lip gloss!" Mia groaned.

"Emmy, I love you, you're like my sister, but come on. I couldn't care less about lip gloss right now." Mia look at the clock. "Oh, my God! I'm late for breakfast!" I looked at the clock.

"Aww, Crap! I'm late too." Iran out the door. Mia took after me.

"Hey, there you too are.", Antonio said.

"We were wonderin' when you two'd get up.", Jayden laughed.

"Yeah, sorry, but someone who's been up for before me, wasn't watching the time!" Mia laughed as she looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but I was looking for my lip gloss!" Mike laughed.

"Em, lip gloss? Really?"

"Yeah!" Everyone laughed and continued eating.

"Rangers, I m giving you a day off today." Mike was surprised.

"Why?" Everyone looked at him.

"Because, as samurai, you need to be at your best, and you won't at your best if you don't balance your life and yu've all worked so hard.", Ji explained to Mike.

"For my day off, can I go back to bed?" Mia asked.

"Anything you want."

"Anything?", Antonio asked, smiling wickedly.

"That won't make me choke you.", Ji stated.

"Nevermind."

"Mia, you do't wanna spend your day off in bed, do you?"

"Yes, and No. I don't, but I'm still tired.", Mike took some ice and put it a bucket. He threw the water at Mia.

"Thanks, Mike. Boy, do I feel better!"

"Your welcome.", Mike rolled his eyes at Mia.

"I'm gonna go find my lip gloss.", Emily said as she started to leave, but Mia, who was wide awake, grabbed her arm.

"Em, you can find it later."

"No, I can't. I have to find it now!",Emily exclaimed as she left. Mia sighed as I left. I went back to my room kept looking for it. I looked everywhere. I gasped and ran to the kitchen. "Ok,it's official. Someone or something stole my lip gloss!" Everyone looked at each other.

Mike's POV

It's 2:30 PM. Everyone went to somewhere. Kevin went to the local pool. Emily was searching all over the house for her lip gloss, Mia and Jayden went to see a movie for a date. Ji went somewhere. I forgot where. Antonio was probably fishing. I was drawing signs and writing notes. I smiled.

Emily's POV

I decided to take a break from looking frantically for my lip gloss and I left to the ice cream parlor. I told Mike where I was going and I left. I took my yellow car and went to the ice cream parlor. I decided to eat there, so I would have to have an ice cream melt in my hand and on the stearing wheel.

Kevin's POV

I just saved this girl from drowning. She was literally KNOCKED OUT! She was diving and she hit her head. The girl looked about 14 or 15. She reminds me so much of Emily. I wonder if Emmy is still looking for her lip gloss... Hm...I saw Jayden and Mia, walking up to us.

"Hey, Kev.",Jay said.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"I saved this little dirty blonde girl. She did a dive and was KNOCKED OUT! She was about 14 or 15. She looked kinda like Emily."

"Did she ever find her lip gloss?", Jay asked.

"I don't think so."Mia pulled out her touch screen phone and texted Emily.

_'__Hey, did you find your lip gloss?__'_

_'__No, Sadly, no.__'_

_'__Oh, what are you doing?__'_

_'__At the ice cream parlor. I decided to take a break from searching for my lip gloss.__・_

_'__Oh, that's good. Well, I gotta go Jay and I are goin' swimmin'. __'_

_'K__k. Have fun! :)__'_

Mia put her phone in her bag.. She jumped in the pool Kevin noticed they were the only ones there. He walked to the really deep end and jumped in. Jayden and Mia hugged and kissed passionately in the water.

Emily's POV

I left to my yellow car. It had the symbol for _'Earth'_ on it. I started it up and drove home. I saw my lip gloss tied to a rope and a sign. Emily read the sign.

_'Turn around to see someone who loves you.'_, the sign read. I turned around and saw Mike standing there, with a box of chocolates and some roses. "Mike? You had my lip gloss?" I giggled.

I took it last night whe you were asleep.", Mike laughed.

"How long have you liked me?"

"Loved...you since the day I met you, but I didn't think you'd go for me." I walked towards him and kissed him on his lips. A few seconds later, I pulled away Mike handed me the roses and the box of chocolates. I smelled the roses. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes, I'd love to. You drive.", I giggled.

"Go get ready and I'll take you somewhere nice.・Mike smiled as he took the lip gloss off the rope and handed it to me. I kissed him on his cheek. I ran inside to get ready. I returned in 10 minutes. Sorry, A girl has to get ready! Mike complemented me on how I look.

"Emmy, you look beatiful."

"Thanks, Mike. You are handsome."I laughed. Mike chuckled.

"Thank you. Let's go."

"Wow, Mike. This is lovely."

"I'm glad yaa like it, Em."

"Em?! I love it!" Mike chuckled. After dinner, Mike took Emily home. He carried her inside, bridal style. Mia was working on her symbols. She looked up and smiled and laughed. Mike tucked Emily in. She kissed him on the lips.

"I'll tell Mia, you tell the guys and mentor."

"Ok, I had fun tonight."

"It was the best night ever!" Emily exclaimed.


End file.
